


Our souls at night

by Lowraven



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowraven/pseuds/Lowraven
Summary: A huge crowd, surrounded by crimson walls. Weak lights emerged, brightening their faces. About hundreds people, contained in one single room. Souls were getting together, finding their half. A song playing in the background.A bal, two souls. Maybe more, but it didn't feel like it.First song fic ever !One shot ?
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Abby Sciuto
Kudos: 1





	Our souls at night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! This is only my second fanfiction. I'd like to remind you that english is not my native language, so if there are mistakes I am truly sorry. I'd be glad to have reviews. I don't know yet if it will stay this way, or if I am going to make it a multi chapters fanfic. I'd be glad to know what you think about it, if I should do more or not.  
> Anyways, I have a link of the dress I had in mind. So here you go : https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/7740630598266884/

Young and beautiful Lana Del Rey

I've seen the world, done it all, had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel Air now  
Hot summer nights, mid-July when you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, city lights, the way you'd play with me like a child 

A huge crowd, surrounded by crimson walls. Weak lights emerged, brightening their faces. About hundreds people, contained in one single room. Souls were getting together, finding their half. A song playing in the background, far from being erased by voices. Almost completely silent, movements were full of grace. Smiles were painted, sparkly eyes were shining. The softness of the warmth was invading hundreds corpses. Breathes were taken, air was slowly becoming rare. In the dark of the room, she stood. Her black dress matched her hair, falling down her shoulders. Curly hair, like they never seen. Curly hair, begging to be gently caressed, with all the love that could be given. Right in before his eyes, she stood, eyes shining like diamonds. Her chest was rising so slowly, he almost believed she was dreaming, deep in her sleep. She seemed peaceful, like she never was. Her mouth didn’t move to make a sound. Her eyes planted deep in his, her heart beat fastened. His body was covered in a suit that she didn’t even dare to dream of. His body was flattered as never. Her eyes dropped on his silver hair, making him so recognizable. His blue eyes were screaming, bright like she never seen. It was almost as she could read all of his soul in one glance. A smile anchored on her face, as he came closer. His steps were slow. Time stopped. His eyes were exploring every inch of her. Never, he saw a woman that gorgeous. It was like she fell from the sky, an angel deprived of his beloved heaven. Her dress, black satined fell on her body perfectly, showing the most goregous curves of a woman. The curves of the woman she was. He held out his hand, and she carefuly took it. Shivers ran through her spine, feeling his skin. Leading her among the crowd, they got lost. Two souls, dancing at night. Two souls, envelopped in the warmth of love, of life. Two shadows, hugging each other. And while they stood here, dancing to the song, time stopped once again. 

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful? 

Her eyes deep inside his, she felt her heart ache. She saw how much love a human could hold. How much love a human could offer. His hands on the small of her back, she knew how vulnerable he was presenting himself. Her, only her. For her. She felt his grip tightning around her waist, as a proof. He would, definitely. Even if beauty didn’t last. Even if her face would change, if her body transformed. She saw his concern. Would she ? Would she love him, even at his worst times ? Her eyes went deeper, sailing through his soul. She would. Silently, they promised. With hundreds people around them, they silently promised their love as a forever one. 

I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now  
Channeling angels in the new age now  
Hot summer days, rock and roll, the way you'd play for me at your show  
And all the ways I got to know, your pretty face and electric soul 

He held on her, like his life was depending on it. He held her so close, they looked like one person only. Their shadows merged. The world kept changing around them, but they wouldn’t see it. He remembered, how good it felt when his eyes fell on her for the first time. How he was able to breath again. She brought life to him. She made sense, when nothing would. She made it right, when everything was wrong. His breath soflty caressed her face. Her hands on his shoulders, she held him close. She kept him close, preventing the fact that maybe one day, she would never see him again. She memorized every inch of his face. Every inch of his skin, the feeling of this skin gently stroking her hair. One day, she would see him for the last time. A memory would be nominated as the last. A moment together would be the last for eternity. And then, it would turn into the nought. Two souls would trail off, burning out each other. But she already felt the burn, she felt it growing inside, devouring her. 

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful? 

She shut her eyes. A single tear possessing her face. His thumb carefuly erased the creation of overwhelming feelings. Love was consuming. The flame was so intense, so bright, she threatened to die. His fingers tilted up her chin, bringing back her emerald eyes to him. For a moment, she was gone. Lost into sorrow. A warm smile painted his lips, encouraging. Her arms got around his neck in a second, pulling him closer and closer. His hands were everywhere. All she felt was the tight grip, and the divine feeling of his skin. 

Dear Lord, when I get to heaven, please let me bring my man  
When he comes, tell me that you'll let him in, father, tell me if you can  
All that grace, all that body, all that face makes me wanna party  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds 

She let out a silent cry. A wet path drew itself on his neck. He stood silent, swinging so slowly to the music, it almost felt like he wasn’t even moving. And yet, she saw the world spinning. In a whisper, she pronounced her first words of the night. « I don’t want to miss you. » His heart broke, million pieces flew in the dark room. It wasn’t a statement, it was a plea. She was asking him to stay. She was begging for him to last forever. His hand on her cheek, he leaned down. His lips crushed on hers. A valse was instituted. No trying to take control, no begging for more. Just two souls, meeting each other in the most tender moment. Control was far behind. They left they heart on each other’s lips, like it was the last time. And a second later, it was over. His lips left hers, aching from the passion offered. And once again, he promised. He promised to stay as long as he could. As long as life would let him. He promised to fight for the best gift life could deliver : love. Looking in his eyes, she nodded slightly, returning him the vows unpronounced. 

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful? 

As the place was getting louder, caused by the end of the song, they stayed still for a moment. Returning to reality was a despair. Both were aching, pain invading them. But masks were put on again. Midnight wasn’t even close, and they had already commited the worst. They stood naked before each other, long before midnight. And as souls became aware of others, they held their masks close to their faces. Not hiding their appearance, but their deepest secrets. Her hand slipped on his arm, smiling at the touch. Closing the distance, he whispered to her ear. « Would you stay the night, Abigail ? » She took his hand in hers, just as she did minutes before. And in the warmest voice ever, she answered. « Of course, Jethro. I’d stay forever, if that was authorized. »


End file.
